ONE -DaeJae
by RAE-asr-jhope
Summary: : ...Daehyun hyung adalah ujung dari benang merahmu. Dan kau adalah ujung dari benang merah Daehyun hyung. Kau harus kembali padanya hyung. - Zelo/'Yoo Youngjae, jika kau benar ujung dari benang merahku, kau akan kembali. Aku percaya padamu.'-Daehyun/"Nado saranghae Jung Daehyun..." Youngjae mengucap dalam hati./M-PREG. YAOI. DAEJAE. B.A.P.


**Rae_Bangster**

**[DAEJAE]**

**ONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : **ONE

**Author : **Rae

**Genre : **Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Sad-Romance, Happy Ending,** WARNING M-PREG !**

**Cast : **DaeJae Couple fr B.A.P as main cast, and other's members B.A.P and other's casts

**Rating : **T, G, K,

**Lenght : **Oneshoot

**Summary :** ...Daehyun hyung adalah ujung dari benang merahmu. Dan kau adalah ujung dari benang merah Daehyun hyung. Kau harus kembali padanya hyung. Kalian saling membutuhkan. Kalian saling ketergantungan satu sama lain. Terlebih...seseorang dalam dirimu membutuhkan-Nya hyung..." Suara Zelo memelan di kalimat terakhir./ 'Yoo Youngjae, jika kau benar ujung dari benang merahku, kau akan kembali. Aku percaya padamu.'-Daehyun/"Nado saranghae Jung Daehyun..." Youngjae mengucap dalam hati./M-PREG. YAOI. DAEJAE. B.A.P.

**Note's : Ini **M-PREG pertama saya. Setelah sekian lama pengen bikin MPREG, akhirnya kesampean juga dengan DaeJae sebagai korbannya. Dan terinspirasi dari BGM Fanmadenya DaeJae yang judulnya One. Sumpahh..itu nyesek+ngena banget yeoreobeundeul...TT_TT. Sudahlah, saya semakin aneh jika tidak segera ke cerita inti. Let's Go ! Eh salah, Leggo ding !

Kkkk~ **Enjoy it and Review Please. ^^**

**TYPO(s), YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

.

.

**DaeJae-ONE**

.

.

Daehyun mengusap lembaran-lembaran usang di tangannya. Tersenyum menatap potret dua insan yang saling tersenyum. Miris. Senyumnya begitu miris. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kapan masa-masa itu terjadi. Ia hanya merasa mempunyai ikatan batin yang sangat kuat pada namja manis yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang di foto itu.

'Siapa dia ?' sekiranya begitulah pertanyaan yang setiap harinya singgah di otaknya.

Ia begitu penasaran dan ingin tahu tentang apa hubungannya dengan namja manis itu di masa lalu. Namja yang sering kali berkunjung ketempatnya. Namja yang sering kali memperhatikannya kala ia tertidur. Namja yang terus tersenyum padanya. Namja yang beberapa hari ini menghilang dari hadapannya...

Klek~

"Daehyun..." seseorang memanggilnya dari balik pintu.

"Kita akan pulang hari ini." Ujar orang itu sambil berjalan ke tempat tidur Daehyun, bermaksud merapikannya sementara sang empunya tengah duduk menghadap jendela dengan sebuah album ditangannya.

"apa dia tidak datang, hyung ?" Daehyun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Siapa ? Youngjae ?"

Ya ! nama itulah yang ingin Daehyun dengar. Nama namja manis yang menghinggapi pikirannya.

"Ya." Daehyun menjawab.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari orang yang sedang dibelakanginya.

"Kau harus melupakannya, Daehyunaa."

Daehyun menoleh. Menatap kakak sepupunya itu dengan alis bertaut.

Sadar bahwa sang adik tengah meminta penjelasannya, Bang Yongguk-kakak Daehyun-berjalan mendekatinya.

Yongguk meraih pundak Daehyun, meremasnya pelan.

"Hyung mohon Dae, lupakan Youngjae." Yongguk menatap lurus kedua mata Daehyun.

"Hyung, apa masalahnya dengan Youngjae ? Kenapa aku harus melupakannya ?" Daehyun melepaskan cengkraman Yongguk pada bahunya.

"Kau tidak bisa Daehyun. Kalian tidak bisa lagi. Ini terlalu sulit." Yongguk berucap tegas. Sangat tegas.

"Hyung ! Apa maksudmu ?! 'Kalian' siapa yang kau maksud ?" Kini giliran Daehyun yang mengguncangkan pelan tubuh Yongguk.

Yongguk menunduk. "Daehyunaa, dengarkan aku."

Daehyun diam, menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Yongguk.

"Youngjae, dia pergi Daehyunaa. Dia memutuskan meninggalkanmu, karena dia tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini. Yang bahkan untuk sekedar mengingat namanya saja tidak bisa. Dia tersakiti, Dae."

Daehyun diam. Ia tidak paham. Sungguh !

"Dia akan kembali jika kau mengingatnya. Tapi rasanya mustahil karena kau tidak mampu mengingat apa-apa tentangnya."

Hening.

"Hyung...aku tidak mengerti..." Daehyun berucap pelan.

Helaan nafas berat Yongguk keluarkan begitu mendengar peryataan yang terlontar dari bibir Daehyun.

"Daehyunaa...sebenarnya kau dan Youngjae..."

Kening Daehyun berkerut. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit saat Yongguk mengucapkan nama Youngjae.

"kau dan Youngjae...adalah..."

Nafas Yongguk tercekat. Ia begitu berat mengucapkannya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti adiknya saat ini. Namun ia harus mengatakannya, karena ia tahu bahwa Youngjae tidak main-main dengan perkataannya, bahwa ia akan melupakan Daehyun.

"Kau dan Youngjae...adalah..."

.

.

.

"Sepasang kekasih."

.

Daehyun tercekat. Nafasnya serasa berhenti dan kepalanya semakin berdenyut menyakitkan.

'Kekasih?' Itukah sebabnya ia dan Youngjae terlihat begitu manis di dalam album foto di pangkuannya ? Itukah sebabnya Youngjae selalu memperhatikannya selama ini ? Itukah sebabnya ia merasakan sebuah ikatan dengan Youngjae ? Itukah sebabnya...

"Akhh!" Daehyun memegang kedua sisi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Matanya terpejam dengan kening berkerut menahan sakit. Sesuatu dalam otaknya bekerja diluar batas kemampuannya. Semakin ia berusaha berfikir, semakin sakit pula kepalanya.

"Daehyun, hentikan! Jangan kau paksakan untuk mengingatnya !" Yongguk berteriak di hadapan Daehyun.

Daehyun menggeleng kuat.

Tidak ! Ia tidak bisa ! Ia harus berhenti sekarang. Daehyun melepas kedua tangannya dari kedua sisi kepalanya, memejamkan mata dan tersenyum miris.

.

.

**DaeJae-ONE**

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu sejak kejadian di rumah sakit, dimana Yongguk memberitahu Daehyun tentang Youngjae dan masa lalunya. Kini Daehyun berada dalam ruangan bernuansa cream dan putih, berdiri menatap pemandangan malam diluar melalui dinding kaca di kamarnya. Hujan tengah berbondong-bondong membasahi halaman belakang rumahnya.

Hembusan nafas terdengar dari Daehyun.

Satu bulan berlalu, dan sudah satu bulan pula lamanya Youngjae meninggalkannya. Selama satu bulan itu Daehyun terus berusaha mengingat Youngjae dan dirinya saat sebelum terjadinya kecelakaan itu. Namun Daehyun tetap tidak bisa. Kepalanya terus berdenyut sakit saat ia berusaha mengingatnya. 'Dimana Youngjae ?' sekiranya itulah pertanyaan Daehyun setiap harinya.

Youngjae pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kabar apapun. Satu-satunya yang Youngjae tinggalkan hanyalah...cincin yang melingkar manis di jari manis Daehyun.

Daehyun kembali menghela nafas saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok kakak ipar sepupunya disana.

"Dae, sudah waktunya makan malam. Yongguk sudah menunggumu di bawah."

"baiklah Himchan hyung, aku akan turun sebentar lagi." Daehyun tersenyum pada kakak ipar sepupunya itu. Kim Himchan, istri dari seorang Bang Yongguk yang baru menikah sebulan yang lalu, dua hari setelah Daehyun keluar dari rumah sakit tepatnya.

"Eumm...ppaliwa." Setelahnya Himchan menutup pintu kamar Daehyun dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

Daehyun kembali menatap dinding kaca rumahnya. 'Yoo Youngjae, jika kau benar ujung dari benang merahku, kau akan kembali. Aku percaya padamu.' Dan setelahnya Daehyun pergi menyusul Himchan dan Yongguk

.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile in Tokyo.**

Seorang namja manis tengah berkutat dengan laptop, mesin scanner, dan beberapa lembaran yang penuh dengan goresan pensil bercorak abstrak di tangannya.

Matanya yang dilapisi kaca mata itu terus menatap monitor laptopnya, seolah tak ada hal lain yang dapat dilihatnya kecuali laptop miliknya.

"Youngjae hyung~" seorang namja manis dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata memanggilnya.

"Eum.." respon Youngjae-namja manis kaca mata-

"Youngjae hyuu~ung" panggilnya lagi.

"Wae ?" respon Youngjae. Matanya tidak beralih dari laptopnya.

"Youngjae Hyung ! Tatap aku kalau adikmu ini tengah bicara !" Zelo-namja manis dengan tinggi diatas rata rata- menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa dengan kesal. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merajuk.

Youngjae melepas kacamatanya dan beralih untuk memperhatikan Zelo sepenuhnya.

"Waeyo junhongie ?" tanyanya lembut.

"Hyung, apa kau bahagia disini ?" Zelo bertanya. Membuat kedua alis Youngjae menyatu, alias tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja Junhongie. Hyung bahagia disini. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu ?" Youngje kembali menatap laptopnya.

"Hyung...kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku tahu kau tidak sepenuhnya bahagia disini.."

Youngjae berhenti menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas keyboard laptopnya.

"Aku tahu kau merindukan Daehyun hyung. Aku juga tahu kalau ingin kembali padanya."

Tidak ada respon dari Youngjae. Dia hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku tahu kau kesepian hyung, meskipun disini ada aku dan Jongup hyung yang sangat berisik. Aku tahu kau sering menangis sebelum tidur saat kau mengingat Daehyun hyung. Aku tahu kau tidak sepenuhnya serius dengan perkataanmu yang akan melupakan Daehyun hyung."

Youngjae masih tetap diam. Semua perkataan Zelo benar. Ia memang masih...mencintai Daehyung. Tapi...

"Aku tahu egomu besar hyung. Tapi, tidakkah kau bisa menerima Daehyun hyung dengan segala kekurangannya kini, hyung ? Mungkin Daehyun hyung tidak sepenuhnya melupakanmu, meskipun ia divonis amnesia permanen. Mungkin selama ini Daehyun hyung berusaha mengingatmu. Mungkin ia juga merindukanmu. Mungkin ia juga...mengaharapkanmu kembali."

Youngjae mendongak. Menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari matanya. Bagaimana bocah seperti Zelo memiliki pemikiran sedewasa itu ?

"Hyung...Daehyun hyung adalah ujung dari benang merahmu. Dan kau adalah ujung dari benang merah Daehyun hyung. Kau harus kembali padanya hyung. Kalian saling membutuhkan. Kalian saling ketergantungan satu sama lain. Terlebih...seseorang dalam dirimu membutuhkan-Nya hyung..." Suara Zelo memelan di kalimat terakhir.

Kini air mata telah sepenuhnya bebas mengaliri paras manis Youngjae. Refleks, tangannya memegang abdomen bawahnya. Dimana ada 'Jung Daehyun kecil' disana. Youngjae terisak.

"Ragamu memang disini hyung, tetapi separuh jiwamu tertinggal bersama Daehyun hyung." Sebuah suara membuat Youngjae dan Zelo menatap ke arah pintu apartemen. Dimana sesosok namja bermata sipit berdiri disana. Tersenyum pada dua namja yang berstatus kakak dan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Jongup-ah..."/"Jongup hyung.."

Jongup-namja sipit- terkekeh dan melangkah masuk. Mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Youngjae dan Zelo.

"Hyung, aku dan Zelo akan menemanimu kembali ke Korea. Menemanimu untuk memberitahukan pada Daehyun hyung, bahwa dia menitipkan 'malaikat' dalam dirimu. Membantu Daehyun hyung untuk mengingatmu. Aku punya keyakinan jika Daehyun hyung dapat mengingatmu." Zelo mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Jongup.

Youngjae tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya mampu terisak. Satu setengah bulan yang lalu, seminggu setelah Daehyun kecelakan dan divonis mengalami amnesia permanen oleh dokter. Youngjae memutuskan ke Jepang karena Daehyun yang tak mampu mengingatnya, bahkan untuk sekedar nama. Youngjae tak bisa terus dianggap orang lain oleh Daehyun, seolah mereka baru bertemu dan mengenal. Bahkan saat Daehyun bangun dari komanya, ia hanya ingat Yongguk. Bahkan ia sempat memarahi Youngjae karena memeluknya sembarangan. Dan dua hari setelah ia sampai di Jepang, Youngjae divonis dokter tengah mengandung selama empat minggu. Itu artinya ia telah hamil seminggu sebelum Daehyun kecelakaan.

Dan Youngjae hanya mampu menangis saat itu, mengingat bagaimana nasib 'Jung kecil' di dalam dirinya kelak. Mungkinkah bayi itu akan lahir kedunia ini ? Mungkinkah Youngjae mampu menjaganya ? Dan yang lebih Youngjae takutkan...Akankah Daehyun mengakuinya ? Tapi sepertinya Youngjae tetaplah Youngjae. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana Daehyun menanggapinya nantinya, akankah Daehyun mengakuinya atau tidak, Youngjae tidak peduli. Ia hanya akan menjaga 'malaikat' nya sendiri, tanpa Daehyun. Dan Youngjae membuktikannya, selama sebulan ini, 'ia' tumbuh dengan baik di dalam diri Youngjae. Namun kini Youngjae sadar, akibat perkataan Jongup dan Zelo. Anaknya membutuhkan Daehyun. Dan Daehyun harus mengetahuinya. Meskipun ia tahu, kemungkinan besar Daehyun tetap tidak akan mengingatnya. Tapi, bolehkah Youngjae berharap ?

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea, besok lusa."

Jongup dan Zelo sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Youngjae. Besok lusa ?! Apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru ? Mereka bahkan belum berkemas -_-

Namun Jongup dan Zelo tersenyum.

"Kalian mau kan, menemani hyung bertemu dengan Daehyunie ?" Youngjae menatap kedua adiknya itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tentu hyung, kami akan menemanimu. Iya kan Jongupie hyung~" Zelo tersenyum bergantian pada Youngjae dan Jongup.

Dan Jongup mengangguk mantap. Meng'iya'kan ucapan sang kekasih. Mau tak mau, Youngjae ikut tersenyum.

'Daehyunie...aku akan kembali. Aku harap kau akan mengingatku. Kumohon, tunggu aku dan 'Jung kecil' kembali. Saranghae...'

.

.

**DaeJae-ONE**

.

.

Daehyun menatap horor pada ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan singkat dari Yongguk. Ada perasaan hangat yang menyusup dalam hatinya. Ia senang, takut, khawatir, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Apakah ini mimpi ? Daehyun menampar pipinya sendiri. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya seakan membuatnya terbang. Ia bahagia. Sangat !

Ia melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya, membuang ponselnya begitu saja di atas kasur, dan...

"HYAAAAAAAA !"...berteriak histeris dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya.

Melompat-lompat bak anak kecil.

"**Daehyunaa, hari ini Youngjae pulang ke Korea. Bersama Zelo dan Jongup. Ia sedang dalam penerbangan. Kemungkinan sore nanti ia akan sampai di Korea. Jangan kemana-mana ! Tetaplah di rumah dan persiapkan dirimu sebaik mungkin. Ia akan langsung menemui kita setelah menengok apartemen barunya. Aku dan Himchan yang akan menjemputnya nanti. Tersenyumlah, oke ?"**

.

.

**Daejae-ONE**

.

.

Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia baru saja mendarat dan kini tengah berdiri menatap keadaan sekitarnya. Baru sebulan ia meninggalkannya, tetapi rasanya tempat ini sudah sangat berbeda.

"Yoo Youngjae !" refleks, Youngjae membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati dua namja yang tengah melambai padanya.

"Yongguk hyung...Himchan hyung..." Youngjae tersenyum dan balas melambai pada mereka yang ternyata adalah Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Himchan hyuuungggg~~~" Zelo berlari menghampiri Himchan dan memeluknya erat.

"Ugh Junhongie~ Kau semakin tinggi saja eh.." Himchan balas memeluk Zelo tak kalah erat.

Yongguk terkekeh dan berjalan menghampiri Youngjae dan Jongup. Tersenyum lembut pada keduanya.

"Apa kabarmu Youngjae-ah ?" Memeluk Youngjae dengan hangat.

"Baik hyung." Youngjae balas memeluk Yongguk.

"Apakah hanya aku yang tidak dianggap disini ?" Jongup memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kkkk~ Tentu tidak Jongupie~. Apa kabar eoh ?" Yongguk melepas pelukannya dengan Youngjae dan berganti memeluk Jongup. Yang dibalas hangat oleh namja tampan itu.

"Kau tidak lihat aku semakin tampan hyung ? Tentu saja aku baik Hyung !"

Keduanya terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi Youngjae-ie, apa kau akan langsung menemui Daehyun ?" tanya Himchan yang entah sejak kapan berada di antara mereka bersama Zelo.

Youngjae terdiam. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

"Nanti hyung. Nanti aku akan menemuinya." Youngjae tersenyum lagi. Namun ini terlihat begitu miris hingga membuat Zelo mengusap pelan punggung kakaknya itu.

"Yongguk hyung, Himchan hyung...ada yang ingin kuberitahukan pada kalian." Jongup memulai.

"Apa Jongupie ?" Himchan menatap Yongguk yang juga menatapnya.

"Ini tentang Youngjae hyung dan...'Jung Daehyun kecil' disini" jongup mengusap pelan perut Youngjae.

Hening.

"MWO ?!"

.

.

**Daejae-ONE**

.

.

Lima orang namja tengah duduk mengelilingi meja sebuah cafe. Seorang namja manis tengah menunduk dalam dengan tatapan seolah meminta penjelasan dari ke-dua namja yang ada di hadapannya, Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan.

"Youngjae-ah, katakan pada kami. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian ?" himchan berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Jae...Apa 'dia' milik Daehyun ?" semua orang menatap penuh tanya pada Yongguk, kecuali Youngjae.

Dengan perlahan, kepala bersurai hitam itu mengangguk.

Yongguk menghela nafas.

"Beritahu Daehyun, secepatnya. Ini mungkin akan membantunya mengingatmu, Youngjae-ah. Oh..dan jangan lupakan 'Jung kecil' di sana." Setelahnya Yongguk tertawa diikuti rona merah di kedua pipi chubby Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun tidak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir di depan cermin besar di kamarnya. Satu tangannya menggenggam erat ponselnya dan satunya lagi ia letakkan di dagu, cemas dan khawatir.

Setengah jam yang lalu Yongguk menelepon, memberitahu dirinya bahwa ia dan Youngjae sedang dalam perjalan kerumahnya.

Dan Daehyun semakin cemas, bagaimana Youngjae kini ? Apakah sama seperti dulu ? Apakah Youngjae masih mengakui mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih ? Daehyun tidak tahu !

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara deru mobil memasuki halaman rumahnya. Daehyun mengintip keluar melalui kaca kamarnya. Sebuah audy hitam baru saja berhenti di depan rumahnya. Itu mobil Yongguk !

"Daehyunaa ! Eodiseo ?!" suara Himchan terdengar dari lantai bawah.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Pintu kamar Daehyun di ketuk.

"Ne~ Sebentar.." Daehyun menghampiri pintu dan membukanya hanya untuk mendapati wajah maid di rumahnya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Waeyo ?" Tanya Daehyun heran.

"Nyonya Bang meminta saya untuk mengajak Tuan muda turun. Katanya ada tamu dari Jepang."

Daehyun mengangguk paham. "Katakan padanya, aku akan bersiap. Lima menit lagi aku turun." Setelahnya, maid tersebut melangkah pergi meninggalkan Daehyun.

"Huft.." Daehyun menghela nafas dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu dan memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan peluh membasahi dahinya. Takut, khawatir, cemas, bahagia, entahlah mana yang lebih dominan ada pada diri Daehyun. Dengan pelan dan satu hembusan nafas panjang, Daehyun mulai membuka pintu kamarnya, menuruni tangga.

Setiap pijakannya pada anak tangga, membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Semakin membuatnya menghembuskan nafas panjang berkali-kali. Semakin membuat keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya.

TAP.

Anak tangga terakhir telah ia lewati. Dan kini ia memijak pada lantai marmer rumahnya.

"Oh Daehyuna !" Daehyun mendongak, menatap Himchan yang tersenyum padanya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada seorang namja manis di samping Himchan yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Tik. Tik. Tik. Suara detikan jam seolah terdengar sangat pelan dan nyaring di telinga Daehyun. Waktu seolah berputar dengan sangat lamban. Semua persendiannya serasa kaku. Dan jangan lupakan dadanya yang terus berdetak tak stabil.

Disana...di depannya...di samping Himchan...seorang namja manis tengah duduk menatapnya sendu. Seseorang yang entah sudah sejak kapan jadi ia rindukan, jadi ia harapkan kehadirannya. Seseorang yang berarti di masa lalunya, dan juga seseorang yang...

"Youngjae-ah..."...berarti di masa kini. Dimana ingatannya yang tentang dia yang tak lagi sempurna.

.

.

.**Daejae-ONE**

.

.

Daehyun duduk di bangku taman halaman belakang rumahnya. Berdua. Bersama dengan Youngjae di sampingnya. Yang hanya menunduk sedari tadi. Kira-kira sudah lima belas menit lamanya mereka berdua duduk seperti ini, tapi selama itu pula tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Youngjae yang sibuk menunduk, dan Daehyun yang sibuk menghela nafas. Hingga...

"Dae/Jae"...keduanya saling memanggil.

"Kau duluan Jae."

"Tidak. Kau yang duluan Dae."

"Baiklah."

Hening.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu Jae ?"

"Eumm.." Youngjae mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau bahagia selama di Jepang ?"

Youngjae diam.

"Ya. Aku bahagia."

Daehyun menghadap Youngjae. Mencengkram lembut pundak Youngjae, dan menatap lurus kedua matanya.

Youngjae sedikit terkejut melihat perlakuan Daehyun padanya.

"D-dae..."

"Katakan padaku. Apa kita sepasang kekasih ?. Apa kita saling mencintai ?. Apa yang dikatakan Yongguk hyung tadi...benar ? Apa..."

"Ya. Semua benar." Youngjae menunduk. Terdengar helaan nafas setelahnya.

"Kita sepasang kekasih. Ani ! Kita telah bertunangan ! Dan kita saling mencintai Dae !"

Daehyun mengangkat wajah Youngjae, membuat Youngjae dapat menyelami manik kelam Daehyun.

"Apakah...yang dikatakan Yongguk hyung juga benar ? Jika..."

Mata Daehyun turun menatap abdomen bawah Youngjae. Menerawang.

"...ada 'Jung Daehyun kecil' di sana ?"

DEG. Youngjae terdiam. Kaget ? Tentu saja iya ! Ia bahkan belum memberitahu Daehyun, bagaimana Daehyun bisa tahu ?

"Jae..." Daehyun mendongak menatap Youngjae.

"A-apa ?"

Daehyun mendekat pada Youngjae, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Youngjae dan ...

"Benarkah ada 'Jung Daehyun kecil' di sini ?" ...mengusap pelan perut Youngjae yang masih datar.

**FLASHBACK...**

Daehyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat ponselnya berdering. Menampilkan nama Yongguk di ID Pemanggil.

"Yoboseo..."

"**Dae..."**

"Waeyo hyung ? Ada masalah ?"

Hening.

"Yongguk hyung, kau masih disana ?"

"**Ne. Aku disini Dae. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tapi kau harus berjanji, jangan kaget ataupun marah setelah aku memberitahumu."**

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan marah ataupun kaget. Memangnya ada apa hyung ?"

"**Hufftt...Youngjae sudah tiba di Korea, kita akan menemuimu..."**

Kening Daehyun berkerut. Memangnya kenapa ? "Lalu apa masalahnya hyung ?"

"**Jangan kau benci dia Dae...perlakukan dia dengan baik setibanya ia di rumah nanti."**

"Tentu saja hyung ! Memangnya ada apa sih hyung ? Kenapa ribet sekali ?"

Terdengar hembusan nafas panjang dari Yongguk.

"**Dia tengah mengandung anakmu, Dae.."**

DEG. Daehyun tertegun.

"M-mengandung ? Youngjae...h-hamil...a-anakku hyung ?"

" **Ne. Sebelum kau kecelakaan, saat kalian masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia telah mengandung selama seminggu. Jangan sakiti dia Dae.."**

"..."

"**Dae, hyung minta padamu. Perlakukan dia dengan baik. Jaga dia dan 'malaikat' kecil kalian. Berusahalah mengingatnya. Sesulit apapun kau mengingatnya, itu tidak lebih sulit di banding Youngjae yang harus menderita dengan kau yang tak mampu mengingatnya, apalagi di tambah 'dia'.Cobalah mengingatnya Dae..."**

"..."

"**Hyung tutup teleponnya"**

**FLASHBACK END...**

"Benarkah ada 'Jung Daehyun kecil' di sini ?" Daehyun mengusap pelan perut Youngjae yang masih datar.

Youngjae menunduk menatap tangan Daehyun yang mengelus sayang perutnya. Sungguh ! Ia merindukan rengkuhan hangat dari lengan Daehyun.

"Jae...jawab aku." Kini Daehyun menghadapkan wajah Youngjae untuk menghadapnya.

Dengan pipi bersemu merah, Youngjae mengangguk pelan.

GREP.

Daehyun mendekap erat Youngjae. Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba saja menelusup ke dalam dirinya.

"D-dae..."

"Maafkan aku Jae, maafkan aku ! Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentangmu sampai sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum aku kecelakaan. Aku minta maaf Jae. Hiks...tapi aku bahagia ! Sangat ! Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku bahagia, tapi perasaan itu...perasaan hangat itu menyelimutiku. Aku bahagia Jae, sangat ! Hiks..."

Tubuh Youngjae bergetar dalam dekapan Daehyun. Isakan demi isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidak salah Dae, tidak ada yang patut disalahkan disini. Aku, kau, kecelakaan itu, bahkan anak ini,...semua sudah menjadi kehendak Tuhan. Semua sudah takdir. Tinggal bagaimana kita menjalaninya Dae...hiks..."

Daehyun semakin mempererat dekapannya.

"Izinkan aku mencoba Jae, izinkan aku memulai semua dari awal lagi. Bersamamu...dan juga anak kita...kumohon Jae...Aku memang tidak dapat mengingatmu, tapi...aku tahu dan aku dapat merasakan perasaan cinta Jung Daehyun yang dulu pada Yoo Youngjae. Aku bisa merasakan, kalau diriku di masa lalu sangat mencintaimu. Sebagian besar ingatanku tentangmu memang hilang, tapi perasaan itu tidak mampu terbawa oleh ingatanku yang hilang Jae...hiks..Aku mencintaimu...izinkan aku mencoba Jae.."

"Kita akan mencobanya Dae, bersama-sama...memulai lagi semuanya dari nol. Kita akan mencobanya lagi Dae...hiks."

"Gomawo Jae. Gomawo...Saranghae..."

Daehyun mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Youngjae dan mendekapnya semakin erat.

Ia sadar, Youngjae memang ujun benang merahnya, dengan 'Jung Daehyun kecil' yang tengah tumbuh dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks...mereka mengharukan Bbang...hiks" Himchan menangis dalam pelukan Yongguk.

"Sudahlah Hime...ini yang terbaik untuk mereka." Sementara Yongguk mengusap pelan bahu sang anae, menenangkan.

"Hiks, Joungupie Hyung, a-apa Youngjae hyung akan dapat melakukannya ?"

Jongup mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Zelo. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja Junhongie~, bukankah mereka saling mengikat satu sama lain eum ?"

Zelo menatap Daehyun dan Youngjae sebelum mengangguk mantap.

.

.

**Daejae-ONE.**

.

.

"Hyung, aku gugup ! Sangat !" Daehyun meremas ujung kemejanya dengan cemas.

"Haisshh...jangan terus menerus meremas kemejamu ! Nanti kusut !" Dan Yongguk yang menepisi tangan Daehyun dari kemejanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti seberapa gugupnya aku hyung !"  
"Tentu saja aku mengerti bodoh ! Aku juga pernah berada dalam posisimu satu setengah bulan yang lalu !"

Daehyun mendengus. Matanya menerawang kearah pintu masuk gereja. Ia hanya tidak menyangka kan berdiri disini. Di depan altar, pendeta, dan para undangan dihadapannya. Terlebih ayahnya, Jung Taekwoon dan ibunya Jung Hackyeon, mereka ada disini. Dan disampingnya, telah berdiri Bang Yongguk, kakak sepupunya yang akan mewakili ayahnya untuk menjadi walinya. Dan...

Seorang malaikat yang tengah berjalan dengan anggunnya disana.

Mata Daehyun, ani ! mata seluruh orang yang ada di dalam gereja tersebut terpaku pada sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap yang tengah memasuki arena sakral ini. Gaun putih lengan panjang yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, dan juga wig bergelombang sebahu yang membuatnya terlihat begitu manis dan anggun.

Yoo Youngjae.

Di depannya berjalan Jongup dengan sebuah kotak beludru merah ditangannya.

Di belakang Youngjae, berjalan Zelo dan Himchan.

Dan disamping Youngjae, sang ayah tengah menggenggam erat tangannya. Mengantarnya sebelum melepasnya untuk Daehyun.

Dentingan lembut dari tuts-tuts piano mulai terdengar, mengiringi langkah Youngjae menuju altar dimana Daehyun dan Yongguk telah berdiri disana.

Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae saat ia telah sampai di depan altar, mengulurkan tangannya dan diterima oleh Youngjae.

"Jung Daehyun, bersediakah kau menerima Yoo Youngjae dalam senang maupun susah, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan apapun hingga maut memisahkan kalian ?"

Daehyun menghela nafas, menatap Youngjae, tersenyum dan...

"Ya. Saya bersedia." ...berucap dengan tegas dan tanpa keraguan.

"Yoo Youngjae, bersediakah kau menerima Jung Daehyun dalam senang maupun susah, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan apapun hingga maut memisahkan kalian ?"

Youngjae balas menatap lembut Daehyun dan...

"Ya. Saya bersedia." Berucap sama tegasnya seperti Daehyun.

"Dengan ini kalian saya nyatakan resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Kalian dipersilakan untuk bertukar cincin."

Daehyun mengambil kotak beludru merah yang sedari tadi di bawa Jongup. Membukanya perlahan, menampilkan sepasang cincin emas dengan sebuah permata di atasnya, dengan ukiran Dae dan Jae pada masing-masing bagian dalamnya.

Daehyun tersenyum dan mengambil cicin yang ukurannya kecil, cincin dengan ukiran 'Dae' di dalamnya. Meraih tangan Youngjae, dan memasangkan cincin tersebut pada jari manis puas, mengusapnya sayang, dan membawa tangan itu untuk di kecupnya penuh kasih.

Dan Youngjae mengambil cincin yang tersisa, cincin dengan ukiran 'Dae' di dalamnya, memasangkannya pada jari manis Daehyun dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Daehyun.

Suara tepuk tangan segera memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Mempelai pria, silahkan mencium pasangan anda."

Daehyun kembali menatap Youngjae. Menangkup kedua pipi chubby Youngjae yang mulai bersemu.

"Aku tidak ingin ingatanku yang dulu kembali Jae..."

Youngjae sedikit mengernyit tidak paham.

"Aku tidak ingin ingatanku kembali jika nantinya aku akan kehilangan ingatanku tentangmu saat ini, tentang 'dia', dan...tentang pernikahan ini...Saranghae Yoo Youngjae..."

CUP. Daehyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Youngjae. Melumat bibir Youngjae pelan. Menyalurkan seberapa besar rasa cinta dan kesungguhannya saat ini. Menyampaikan bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilangan Youngjae ah ani..kedua, malaikatnya untuk kedua kalinya. Memberitahu semua orang, bahwa Youngjae adalah ujung benang merahnya yang tengah diikatkan oleh Sang Maha Kuasa sedari mereka kecil. Membiarkan kehangatan kembali menguasai hatinya dan Youngjae.

"Nado saranghae Jung Daehyun..." Youngjae mengucap dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.**END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

5 tahun kemudian...

"Eomma aku pulang !" suara teriakan riang anak kecil membuat Youngjae menanggalkan apron biru langitnya dan segera berlari menuju pintu apartementnya.

"Ughh...anak eomma sudah pulang eoh ? bagaimana sekolahmu sayang ?" Youngjae menghampiri anak itu dan menggendongnya, memberikan acakan gemas pada surai maroon anak tersebut.

"Dia hampir terperosok di selokan saat olahraga." Suara seorang namja menginterupsi Youngjae.

"Oh jinjja ?!" ...dan ia terkejut.

"Aisshh appa ! Bukankah appa sudah berjanji tidak akan bercerita pada eomma !" Bocah lima tahun di gendongan Youngjae merengut kesal.

"Ck, kau ini menggemaskan sekali. Menurun siapa sih sikapmu itu ?" Daehyun-namja itu- berdecak.

"Tentu saja Daewon menurun dariku Jung pabbo !" Youngjae menjitak kepala Daehyun.

"Ouch. Jae ! Sakit !"

"Wlekkk~~ Appa memang bodoh ! Wlekk~"

"Yak Jung Daewon ! Kau berani pada appamu eoh ?" Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae dan mengambil alih menggendong bocah yang 90% jauh lebih mirip Daehyun daripada Youngjae .

"Aaaaaa~ eommaaa ! Daewon tidak mau sama appa~ ! Huweeeee eommaaa !"

Ohhh..jadi nama anak itu Daewon...Jung Daewon, bocah laki-laki yang 90% dominan Daehyun daripada Youngjae.

Youngjae terkekeh melihat interaksi antara sang nampyeon dan anaknya. Selalu seperti itu.

"Dae jangan terlalu lama menjahilinya ! Cepat ganti baju dan kemari untuk makan ! Arasseo ?!"

"Eoh arassaeo !"

Sepertinya Youngjae menyetujui perkataan Daehyun pada hari pernikahan mereka lima tahun yang lalu. Ia juga tidak ingin ingatan Daehyun di masa lalu kembali jika hanya akan menghilangkan ingatannya tentang masa kini. Jika itu nantinya akan membuat Daehyun melupakannya dan Daewon. Biarlah masa lalu mereka menjadi masa lalu. Dan biarkan Youngjae menyambut yang akan datang bersama-sama dengan Daehyun dan Daewon. Kedua malaikat dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Dan biarkan Jung Daehyun bahagia dengan Jung Youngjae dan Jung Daewon...

.

.

**.KKEUT. END. FINAL.**

Yuhuiiii~ Rae kambek egen setelah menghilang seminggu. Ini buat kado ultahnya Jae sama anniv 3Years With B.A.P yang udah kelewat seminggu -_-.

Ini oneshot saya yang pertama kali saya post, juag FF Daejae pertama yang saya post.

Untuk itu, Review please~ ^^

**#3YearsWithBAP**

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#HappyBAPDay**

**#HappyJaeDay**

**RnR Please~ ^^.**


End file.
